questforcamelotfandomcom-20200213-history
Excalibur
Excalibur is the most powerful and magical Sword pulled by King Arthur from the Magic Stone (because he is the rightful king). The sword is the main object in the film. Role in the Film At the complete darkness of the lands, The sword Excalibur is shown to be sticking out of The Magic Stone in the center of a Stonehenge, Many people tried to pull out the sword but they fail and give up. But when Arthur approaches the stone, the three rings glows. Arthur pulls out the sword easily because he is the rightful king. With Excalibur in the hands of Arthur, he led everyone out of the darkness and they all create a kingdom called Camelot. Arthur leads all the knights inside the castle for a meeting, When Ruber is disappointed with his share of the lands given by Arthur, He nominates himself as king due to his obsession of fame and riches. Sir Lionel berates Ruber swearing that he will not serve a false king, that drove Ruber into a murderous rage, he pulls out his mace under the table and makes a lunge for Arthur but Sir Lionel defends the king and he is killed by Ruber who defeats the other knights easily, But Arthur pulls out Excalibur and rebounded Ruber sending him flying to the end of the room. Ruber then flees from Camelot in exile vowing revenge that he would hold Excalibur and all the kingdom to himself. 10 years later after Sir Lionel's death and Ruber's exile, The Griffin breaks into the round table tower and steals Excalibur (including the scabbard and the belt with the sword), Whilst flying over the Forbidden forest, Ayden, Merlin's legendary sliver winged falcon attacks the Griffin causing him to drop the sword in the valley of thorns. One night, a Rock Ogre finds the sword and takes it, leaving behind its belt in the thorns. The Rock Ogre drops the scabbard of the sword whilst climbing into his cave and using Excalibur as a toothpick, While he was asleep, Kayley, Garrett, Devon and Cornwall retrieve the sword and reached the end of the forest. After Garrett decides to stay in the forest and handed Kayley Excalibur, Ruber takes it and fuses it to his arm (in order for him to hold it forever), replacing his whole arm with a mechanical version of it. Ruber then uses Lady Juliana to get himself into Camelot. During a fight breaks out, Ruber went inside the castle into the round table room. After many attempts Ruber tries to strike Arthur but misses and strikes the table, Until Kayley slams Ruber with the beam out of the window and straight into the courtyard where the Stonehenge and the magic stone was. Ruber then corners Kayley when Garrett tries to strike Ruber with his stick. Ruber blocks the attack by slicing it. When Ruber comes in for the kill. Kayley and Garrett trick Ruber by slipping the sword back in the stone. Ruber realizing this, tries to pull it out but to no avail because He is not the rightful king. The Stone then disintegrates Ruber and restores Excalibur. After The stone's magic fades away, King Arthur pulls it out and the sword was now back in the right hands of the rightful king. Gallery Excalibur.png Excalibur_lying_on_the_ground..jpg|Excalibur lying on the ground on some posters. Excalibur_1.png|A Man failing to pull out Excalibur. Snapshot_1_(25-03-2012_16-28).png Arthur_and_Excalibur.png|Arthur pulling Excalibur easily. Snapshot_2_(25-03-2012_16-28).png Arthur_holding_Excalibur.png|Arthur holding Excalibur. Excalibur_and_Ruber.png|Ruber rebounded by Excalibur. King Arthur.jpg Griffin_stealing_Excalibur.png|The Griffin stealing Excalibur Griffin_dropping_Excalibur.png|The Griffin loses Excalibur Excalibur_falling.png|Excalibur falling into the valley of thorns. Excalibur_falling_into_thorns.png|Excalibur breaking through the thorns. The_Belt_of_Excalibur.jpg|Excalibur's belt hanging on a vine. Excalibur_in_the_Rock_Ogre's_hand.jpg|The sword in the wrong hands of a Rock Ogre. Excalibur_being_Retrieved.jpg|Excalibur being rescued. 6yw9.png|Kayley looks at Excalibur Ruber_taking_Excalibur.jpg|Ruber takes Excalibur. Ruber_putting_ACME_potion_on_Excalibur.jpg|Ruber ready to fuse Excalibur to his arm. Ruber_rising_to_power.png|Ruber rising to power. Ruber_fusing_Excalibur_to_his_arm_1.jpg|Rubr fusing Excalibur to his arm Ruber_fusing_Excalibur_to_his_arm_2.jpg Ruber_with_the_sword_Excalibur.jpg|Ruber has finally fused Excalibur to his arm. The_Stone_power_rises_on_Ruber's_fused_arm.jpg|The stone's power flashes on Excalibur and Ruber. The_Stone_conflicting_with_ACME_Potion.jpg|The Stone reversing the effects of the ACME potion that Ruber used on Excalibur. Excalibur_restored_by_the_Stone.jpg|Excalibur restored by the stone. Excalibur_back_in_the_right_hands.jpg|Excalibur back in the right hands of Arthur. Trivia *The sword was so powerful it can send enemies flying. *Excalibur's handle design can change multiple times throughout the film. *On the film's theatrical posters, The sword can be seen on the ground. On a CD Cover, The sword is propped up a rock. On the UK Posters, The sword can be seen behind the movie's UK Title and in the stone. Category:Objects